


Insults hurt more than stab wounds

by CinnamonRoll123



Series: Akiryu [7]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, I really like hurting Ryuji, M/M, Ryuji gets hurt, Shadow hurts Ryuji mentally and physically, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 17:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20067982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonRoll123/pseuds/CinnamonRoll123
Summary: Ryuji gets separated from the PT and the shadow likes to remind him how useless he is. And Ryuji starts to believe the shadow.Akira is determined to change Ryuji's mind.





	Insults hurt more than stab wounds

“W-What the hell!” Ryuji yelled into Mementos. A stupid shadow had separated them and now they had no way of contacting each other. Ryuji strained to hear Futaba’s voice but he got nothing.

“Well, well, well,” someone said, sending shivers down Ryuji’s spine. It was the shadow from before, a person who was convinced they were a gentleman, but instead were warped and obsessive. “You’re the one they don’t care about.”

“What…what do you mean?” Ryuji asked, clutching his weapon defensively, but his voice was weak and sad.

“Well, the rest are frantically searching for everyone…except you.”

The words cut through Ryuji like a knife, causing him to lower his weapon in defeat.

“You’re lying,” Ryuji said desperately. “You’re lying. You must be lying. You have to be lying.”

The shadow offered nothing in response and smiled. Ryuji felt his heart sink. They had to be searching for him. They wouldn’t just leave them. Sure, he had annoyed some of them today, missing and ‘being useless’ as they put it. But he was just trying to protect them. He wasn’t useless, and they didn’t think he was useless. It was just a joke.

“Jokes don’t hurt people’s feelings. So they must hate you.” the shadow stated matter-of-factly, shrugging his shoulders. “Shame really.”

“That’s…That’s not true…” Ryuji said, but he was starting to doubt his words. They did think he was useless at times, and some of them (Morgana especially) didn’t even hide their disgust for him. In his head, he saw a vision of the Phantom Thieves finding each other and leaving him to die. He saw them be stronger without him, happier without the burden of having to drag him around.

“You see, they’d be much better without you.” the shadow laughed, holding his knife threateningly.

When the shadow ran towards him, Ryuji didn’t even try to dodge. His thoughts kept him rooted to the spot. Just as the knife plunged into his stomach, someone burst in.

“RYUJI!” Akira cried out, but Ryuji didn’t respond. He couldn’t. The thoughts from before kept his mouth shut and he let himself fall to the floor. “YOU MOTHERFUCKER!”

Akira, angrier than Ryuji had ever seen him, lunged at the shadow and destroyed it. The shadow was gone within seconds and Akira collected the treasure with trembling hands. Without hesitation, Akira ran to Ryuji’s side.

There was so much blood. Ryuji bit his lip to prevent any noises coming out, but a high pitched wail managed to escape. He curled in on himself but that caused the knife to force itself in further and he grimaced. Black spots danced in his vision.

“Ryuji!” Akira shook him desperately. “Stay awake, ok? I can’t let you die. Please!”

Ryuji smiled.

“At least I won’t be useless…” he murmured before closing his eyes.

“Ryuji? Ryuji? Ryuji! This isn’t funny! Ryuji!”

Ryuji woke up in Akira’s bed and sat up, grimacing when his side tensed up in pain.

“Don’t sit up,” Akira said gently from the side of the bed. He looked tired.

“Are you ok? You look tired.”

Akira’s eyes widened and he sighed in exasperation.

“I know about what the shadow said to you,” he said and Ryuji bit his lip anxiously. “Futaba…Futaba managed to record it.”

“Akira-”

“Don’t come up with excuses…please.” Akira sighed again, and his voice was weary and tired. “Do you really think we would leave you? Did you really believe the shadow’s words? Do you-Do you really think we hate you?”

Ryuji’s bottom lip quivered and he frantically tried to hide it, but the tears started falling anyway. He had disappointed Akira again.

“I’m sorry,” Ryuji said between hiccups.

“You don’t need to be sorry. You have nothing to be sorry about.” Akira clenched his fists. “Who taught you to believe that everything is your fault? Who made you believe that everyone hates you?”

Ryuji shook his head slowly, eyes tightly shut. It was bad enough that he was crying like a baby, but he had mad Akira angry.

“I-I’m sorry,” Ryuji said again, this time more desperately, wanting Akira to know that he was truly sorry and he didn’t need to be mad.

“It’s not your fault!” Akira cried, making Ryuji flinch. “I’m sorry about that. But…you’re important to everyone and to me. I don’t want you to die.”

Akira leant close to Ryuji and after a second of hesitation, kissed him on the forehead.

“You matter a lot to me.”

Akira rested his head on the bed, sitting on the floor and wiped away Ryuji’s tears gently. They stayed like that until morning, when their moment was ruined by Morgana and Futaba rushing in and hugging Ryuji, exclaiming that they had been so worried.

It was worth losing their moment to see Ryuji smile, Akira thought.


End file.
